public_transit_rblxfandomcom-20200214-history
York Region Transit
York Region Transit is a transit system serving the Regional Municipality of York, located north of Toronto. Unlike other real-life based groups, this agency has been attempted to be replicated on ROBLOX several times by different users. This agency was most recently run by isaacbeyo and Nucieux and is now under the control of Fairview Transit. The First Attempt (2012) The first version of the group was run in 2014 and 2015 by TobyOH (then Tobes9999). This group was essentially a subsidiary of TTA and ran various buses- the majority of them 2002-2003 Orion Vs and some fictional models- such as a 2007 NovaBUS LFS and a New Flyer XD60. Most operations took place on route 99 and Viva Blue- the busiest routes in the system. A few old livery buses were also operated- being 2002 model Orion Vs. The most notable operations were Viva buses being used on conventional services, which happened in real life during a transit strike in late 2011 and early 2012. Service eventually got held after TobyOH placed most of his focus on TTA, his main group- some of the TTA's divisions do have some York Region influence- with the bus lanes, fleet numbering and the 2015-2016 bus livery, being based off York Region's current livery. TTA's bus stops are also based off York Region ones. Second Attempt (2016-2017) In late 2016, Maxim88183 attempted to create a more up-to-date version of York Region Transit services, with a diverse fleet and to continue from where TobyOH's group had left off. Unlike the previous attempt, they used arcade-style buses and updated the fleet. Vehicles included converted (ex-Viva) VanHool A330s and 2003 Orion Vs. The group also attempted to model 30' Eldorado EZ Rider II buses with this scheme- a first for the agency. They were built by BUSESVI (now Lex_Reid). Known as "York Region Transit/Viva" as to simulate the real life company, the group attempted to operate Southeast (Miller Transit) Division. Development was eventually halted for an unknown reason and the agency has since closed. All vehicles have been presumed as retired; the group was also abandoned by the owner. This group was a complete failure. Third Attempt (2017-present) The most recent attempt began in 2017 following the closure of Maxim88183's group. Formerly operated under the Isaac Transit Commission, isaacbeyo resumed YRT operations by building a 2016 NovaBUS LFS and for the first time, a New Flyer D40LFR using a free model. Eventually, isaacbeyo made New Flyer D40LFs, 1990 Orion Vs, 2014 New Flyer "Xcelsior" XD40s, a 40' NovaBUS LFS and VanHool A330s for Viva and YRT service. These buses would continue development on a new Southwest Division, originally operating from North York Division. Later, Nucieux joined forces with isaacbeyo to build the Southwest Division, where both users were based out of. On August 24, 2017, the new Southwest Division opened to service, starting with route 88. Service was later expanded with routes 5 and 23, then with part of 77 and later, routes 3 and 10 were added to increase the number of available routes. Despite the plans to have Viva in the map, the VanHool models were not added due to controversy outside of operations. Another first came in late 2017, when TTC's route 160 and 60 services were added to the map. This was the first time a route bordering York Region and a contracted Toronto route were simulated in a YRT map. In late 2017, buses were rebuilt with a new chassis that was applied to Fairview vehicles. Most buses had non-synchronized sounds and were much larger, using the Orion V, New Flyer D40LF and Orion VI. In addition, the agency built Orion VI #9701, the oldest vehicle in the agency that had the new livery. Buses were not equipped with bike racks at the time. However, the Orion Vs and VI had synchronized sounds. Following the change, revenue service buses were equipped with next stop systems, which showed text pertaining to the stop a bus was approaching when activated. When buses approached some stops, an actual recording of the "For your safety, please stay seated and hold on until the bus comes to a complete stop" were also broadcast in the buses. This added more realism to the game and became a defining feature. In early 2018, all buses were sent for rebuild, with New Flyer D40LFs returning equipped with the new dynamic-steering chassis. These buses, representing the 2003, 2004, 2007 model years were put into service with synchronized sounds, along with new features. They were run on all routes and the yard, originally in the Finch Station layover area was moved to a new facility to increase storage space. A D40LF with TTC specifications was later added for the TTC routes in-game. Service was suspended in July 2018 and all vehicles have to be rebuilt again, following the Filtering Enabled requirement and PGS being forced on all ROBLOX games. The rest of the buses that were not rebuilt are expected to return once the chassis can be completed for Fairview Transit models. In August 2018, the TTC Bus 7400-series Orion VII's retired; a few units was sold to YRT and became 9810, 9823, 9829, 9840-9841. a Ex. MARTA Orion VII also joins the YRT fleet. In October 2018, buses returned to service for the first time after being converted to PGS and FE compliance, with Fairview Transit operating the division. Models that were returned to service carried alliance stickers- later to receive new displays, proper orientation of the logo on the right side and bike racks. Fairview Transit operates the map as its own and requires people to be in its group to drive. However, this can not & continues to fail to replace the original York Region Transit.